Pokemon- The New Team Rocket
by thedarklord82
Summary: Jessie, James and Meowth have been failing at capturing Pokemon for Giovanni for years. Giovanni is fed up. He hires a new Team Rocket duo, who are one of the best assassin teams in Kanto... Rated T for some swearing and lots of violence.


**Chapter 1-**

**(Team Rocket HQ- Tony's POV)**

"This job should be easy," remarked Anna. "Are you sure about that?" I asked. "We _are_ working for Team Rocket…" Anna sighed. "Tony, we are the second best assassin team in Kanto, you know that, right?" Yeah, but we are working for Giovanni, one of the most powerf…" "Shut up you whiny little bitch!" Anna screamed. I laughed. "Wow," I said. I then muttered under my breath, "psychopath…"

**(Anna's POV)**

The double doors slid open as me and Tony approached. As soon as we walked into the new boss's office, I see a woman with dark pink, almost purple hair, and a man with blue hair- they both looked as helpless as each other. And beside them, a Meowth. They all looked petrified. _Ugh _I thought. _This must be the team we are replacing. _"Ahhh. The new recruits! Welcome, welcome, Anna and Tony," I glanced at the Meowth and its owners and sneered. "Greetings, Giovanni," said Tony. "So I'm guessing these buffoons are the idiots we are replacing?" Giovanni sighed. "Yes, Tony. You are correct. That brings me to your first assignment… dispose of these three," The girl whimpered. "But boss…" it was the Meowth that spoke this time. _Huh, a talking Meowth…_ I thought to myself. "Shut up, Meowth" spat Giovanni. This time I spoke. "But Giovanni. What do you mean by 'dispose?'" Giovanni laughed. "Anna, I want you to kill them," Tony gulped. Even I was taken aback by this. But as always, I played it cool. "Sure, boss," I said. "Tony, get my pistol out of the briefcase. Get yours out too. I'll kill the girl, you kill the boy. We'll decide who kills the Pokemon after that,"

**(Tony's POV)**

I took my pistol out of the briefcase, I threw Anna's over to her. Anna approached the trio, gun pointed at the girl's head. "Come on Tony," Anna laughed. "Don't be scared," She still thinks I'm reluctant to kill. It was only my first time killing, I couldn't do it, and the target got away. This was like, five years ago. I have killed many people since then, but have very rarely had to kill a Pokemon. But, now I work for Team Rocket. I've did it before, I can do it again. I am an assassin. "Oh Anna, you are hugely mistaken. I'll take the first kill, if you don't mind," _Ok. So, now I have to kill without mercy. To prove the boss that I am ready for this job, and show Anna too. _I stood beside Anna and pointed the gun to the man's head. "Kill me, fine, but please don't kill my beloved Pokemon!" the man wailed. I sneered. "Don't you mean, our Pokemon?" And with that, I shot him in the head. Blood sprayed everywhere. "J…J…James?" The girl crawled over to James and shook his body. "James! JAMES!" Anna knelt beside the girl, and slapped her in the face. "He's dead, bitch," Jessie pushed Anna onto the ground. "Go! Seviper!" The girl threw a Poke Ball and a Seviper came out of it. Seviper is a Pokemon that is not found in Kanto, she must have been to other regions. The Seviper approached the body of James. "Sevi… Sevipa?" The Seviper appeared confused and upset. The girl shouted at her Pokemon with a tear in her eye. "Sev…Seviper. He doesn't matter anymore. Just use Poison Tail on these three!" The Seviper's tail knocked Anna, Giovanni and I onto the ground. Our guns flew across the floor, they were too far away to reach. But, as usual, Anna had a plan. "Alakazam, Steelix, go!" Anna sent out her psychic and steel type Pokemon. "Alakazam use Psychic to levitate everyone and everything in this room into the air, except from Steelix, the pink-haired girl, Seviper and Meow…" Everyone had just noticed that the Meowth had disappeared. "Alakazam quickly do it!" Everything lifted into the air, except from the girl, Seviper and Steelix. "Anna, let me get the Meowth," I suggested. With that, Alakazam released me and I ran out of the room, down the corridor, the last thing I heard before I turned the corner was Anna's voice saying "Steelix, use Earthquake!"


End file.
